


Moody Sunday

by MLB224



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Cock Tease, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Gay Sex, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Moaning, Moody Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLB224/pseuds/MLB224
Summary: Bokuto hits another depressive episode when Akaashi doesn’t seem interested to know that his dick has grown another inch.To snap him out of his mood Akaashi has to do something to show his interest... perhaps fucking him while stroking his cock will make him happier?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 35





	Moody Sunday

"Akaashi!" Bokuto's loud, bombastic voice called down the hall of their shared apartment, "I've grown an inch!"

Akaashi, who was sitting on the lounge watching volleyball re-runs on the TV, looked up with an expressionless face as Bokuto entered the room naked, his rather large cock swollen and at attention.

"Look!" Bokuto said proudly, pointing to his dick, "I'm bigger than before!"

Akaashi looked from Bokuto's face, to his cock, then back to the TV.

"Ok," he replied apathetically.

"You're not impressed?" Bokuto asked, suddenly deflated by the unenthusiastic reply of his lover.

"I've seen it lots of times," Akaashi replied, "I like it regardless of its size."

"But I wanted to show you," Bokuto said in a sullen tone, his hair drooping slightly and his cock slowly deflated.

Akaashi rolled his head to the side and looked at Bokuto with a slightly exasperated look in his eye.

" _Now? He's going to get moody now?_ " He thought with irritation, _"I just wanted a relaxing Sunday watching volleyball and now this baby is being an attention seeking bum."_

"Ok, fine," Bokuto snapped moodily, "don't comment on my size. I don't care."

He turned and stormed out of the room, walking down to the bedroom and slamming the door closed behind him.

Akaashi sighed, " _he's going to be like this until I compliment his dick size... there's no reprieve with this guy_."

The messy haired setter decided to wait a bit before attempting to comfort Bokuto, going through the different options he had for cheering him up.

" _I guess I could just go and say 'yeah, it's big, well done'... or I could ask him to fuck me with it?... OR I could masturbate him and SHOW him how big it is in my hand as I fuck him?_ " He thought as he got up from the lounge and paused the game, “ _option c sounds the best.”_

With another sign he shoved his hands into his sweatpants and walked calmly off down the hall to their shared bedroom.

"Bokuto?" Akaashi asked softly as he knocked on the bedroom door.

"Leave me alone," Bokuto replied, a childlike depressive tone to his voice.

"I'm coming in. This is my room too," Akaashi said bluntly, opening the door and stepping inside.

Bokuto was stretched out on his back, still naked, with one arm draped dramatically over his forehead and his cock lying limp up against his bare lower abdomen.

"Bokuto," Akaashi said in his strict voice, "if I _didn't_ find your size impressive would I be aroused?"

The messy haired setter reached for his pants and tugged them down, exposing his equally large cock and letting it spring out of his pants, swaying upright.

"So you do think I've grown then?" Bokuto asked, showing a little interest in the conversation now that Akaashi was engaging.

“As I said before,” Akaashi replied, “it doesn't matter to me. I like you any size."

The setter then dropped his pants to the floor and took his shirt off, matching Bokuto's nakedness as he climbed up onto the bed and crawled over to his still slightly _less_ sulking boyfriend.

Gently he ran his hand up the inside of Bokuto's thigh, remaining emotionless as he pushed the reclined male’s legs apart and swiped his fingers over his boyfriend's balls and shaft, making the Fukurōdani ace’s cock inflate quickly again.

"Did you want to see it in its full state?" Bokuto leered with a smirk, his enthusiasm slowly creeping back as his cock pulsed to full size again.

"I would, yes," Akaashi replied, gently wrapping his hand around his boyfriend’s shaft and sliding up and down its length.

"Well! Hey, hey, hey! You're in luck because the ace is about to show you what he's got!" Bokuto said enthusiastically, raising his torso off the bed with his elbows tucked back to support his weight while he watched Akaashi stroke his cock.

"Bokuto, you look good. Can I taste you?" Akaashi asked, his voice again void of any emotion.

"Heh," Bokuto leered, his lips pulling into a lopsided smirk as his beady golden eyes watched his setter work, "be my guest, it'll be the best you've ever tasted."

Slowly Akaashi craned his head down and slid his lips over the skin pink bulb of Bokuto's cock then sucking on it, making sure to show just how big Bokuto’s dick was by showing that he couldn’t quite get his hand all the way around the ace’s shaft.

"Ah~," the grey and black haired male moaned, tilting his head back as his cock swelled even more in Akaashi's mouth, "Akaashi, you know what you're doing."

The reserved setter made no reply but instead looked up at Bokuto's face, his gunmetal eyes keeping watch as he slid his mouth further down his boyfriend shaft, coating it with saliva.

Bokuto wasn't a quiet lover and made all kinds of loud erotic noises, making sure that he was vocal enough so that Akaashi knew he was enjoying it.

"I'm going to make you feel very good, Bokuto," Akaashi stated, before halting his work and jumping off the bed to grab the lube from the top drawer, "allow me to set you up for an amazing orgasm."

"You're a reliable setter," Bokuto replied cheekily with an energetic smile, holding his cock and stroking it while Akaashi made his way back over to the bed.

Crawling in between Bokuto's beefy thighs again he spread them then raised them up so that Bokuto's feet were off the bed then he took the lube and liberally applied the contents to his own cock, coating his rigidity with the slippery substance.

"I'm going to put it in now," he announced, gripping onto Bokuto's knees and pushing them to the grey male's chest then moving his hips forwards so the tip of his cock was pushing it Bokuto's hole.

"Put it in me, Akaashi," Bokuto begged, one hand on his thick cock as Akaashi prepared to enter him.

The messy haired setter pushed slowly in, easing his shaft into his boyfriend's ass and trying not to let too much of the pleasure show on his face while Bokuto moaned and groaned, masturbating his dick to the feeling of his boyfriend's cock in his ass.

"Is it ok, Bokuto?" Akaashi asked.

"Yes," Bokuto groaned erotically, "please fuck me. I want to feel you moving inside me."

Akaashi nodded and started to rhythmically thirst into his boyfriend, reaching for the lube again and squirting more contents in his hand so that he could use it on Bokuto's cock.

The owl like ace yowled lewdly as Akaashi took over from him, twisting and stroking his hand up and down Bokuto's length while simultaneously fucking his ass.

"Akaashi, oh god, yes! Yes!" Bokuto cried, his hands balling up the bedsheets as he relinquished himself to the hands of his man, "fuck my ass, stroke my cock," he mewled, a heavy blush across his cheeks as his face contorted with pleasure.

Controlled and composed as usual Akaashi never wavered in his thrusts, keeping them even paced as he himself got closer to climax.

Bokuto was a panting mess by now and his loud breathing was getting faster so Akaashi picked up the pace, rocking his hips harder into his boyfriend and pumping his cock even more, focusing his strokes closer to his tip.

"I'm gonna cum," Bokuto groaned out, his teeth clenched in ecstasy as he reached the peak.

Suddenly he exploded, cum shooting from his cock as Akaashi really railed into him.

"Akaashi!!" Bokuto cried, tears of pleasure pricking at the corner of his eyes as his dick was milked dry by his man's hand.

Once Bokuto had finished climaxing, Akaashi let got of his dick then pulled out of his ass, using his hand to stroke the last of the building up from own his hard cock.

With a low grunt the pretty setter came as well, cumming all over Bokuto's lower abdomen, his mouth open a little as he panted in unison with his man.

"So what did you think, Akaashi, did my dick feel bigger?" Bokuto panted, a light sheen of sweat across his beefed up chest and shoulders.

Akaashi nodded, " a good sized dick... as expected from the ace of fukurōdani.

Bokuto beamed with pride.

-END-


End file.
